A Digital Mix
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: -Kouji and the other warriors are fighting two years after defeating Lucemon chaos mode with four new friends. When Kouji gets blasted to another world. -Inuyasha was minding his own business when he heard a crash. Running to see what it was he sees a wolf like creature laying on the ground. Two worlds collide
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sounds of fighting could be heard all throughout the digital world as the six humans that were partnered with the legendary heroes fought with two other humans and six digimon, four of which were the other four of the ten warriors. Appollomon and Dynastmon helped while their human partners battled the enemy's army with friends brought there by Appollomon. They had been lucky that he knew some powerful friends and they were willing to help, but the humans knew that they were being pushed back.

They had to protect the castle and its crystal no matter what it took. However Lowemon knew that they were extremely outnumbered and they wouldn't hold out much longer. They really needed help.

Suddenly there was a blast and Lowemon watched as Kendogarurumon fell through a portal created by the blast.

"Kouji!" shouted his twin brother as Lowemon tried to get to the portal and his brother, before it closed but just as he got there it closed on him. "No! Kouji!" Kouichi shouted as a voice rang through the enemy forces.

"Enough fall back." came the call and the enemy retreated as the four other human warriors and the other four humans ran over to where Kouichi had fallen to his knees.

"I failed him." he mumbled as he reverted back into his human form. "I promised we would never be apart again and I failed him."

"No Kouichi, you didn't." said the girl with light brown hair and white goggles. "There was no way you could have known this would happen."

"But how am I going to face my mother, let alone my father?" Kouichi said looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Autumn I can't do that."

"Don't worry Kouichi." Agunimon said sliding back into a human as well. "Time flows differently between the dimensions and right now they think he's at the cabin with my family just like the others parents."

"Takuya's right." said Kumamon "My brother is the only one that knows besides Takuya's parents and that's because he was with me when I got the call. So I had to explain it to him as did Takuya to his parents. Its why they said they would cover for us in case our parents called the camp grounds."

"We'll find him Kouichi." said Takuya placing his hand on the elder brother. "I promise."

"But is he even alive?"

"Oh he's alive." said a cloaked figure walking toward them. "But finding him is the problem."

"Who are you?!" asked Apollomon.

"Just a friend." said the cloaked figure as a lion Digimon walked up to her. "Apollomon I know you know Taiki and Kiriha. I know them well and am friends with their digimon." she added as the tall gold Digimon that was there defending his castle realized who it was as did the boy that was with him. However before he could say anything Liaomon shook his head slightly and Taiki fell silent.

"If you're friends with Taiki here, why doesn't he say he knows you?" asked Olgemon, who was also friends with the boy and never heard him speak of a cloak figure as a friend.

"Later Olgemon." said Taiki "Right now we have to find Kouji. Do you know where he is?"

"No but as a favor to you and Kiriha I'll look through the dimensions." she said and Taiki nodded. "Oh and tell Kiriha that what he's worried about isn't going to happen."

"Alright." Taiki said and the figure disappeared shocking the others.

"What was that?" asked Takuya as Beetlemon, Kazemon, and Kumamon transformed back into their human forms.

"Let's just get into the castle and get prepared for the next attack. Were more vulnerable without Kouji." said Taiki. "Omnishoutmon!"

"Right." he said and lowered the shield protecting the castle and as everyone rushed back into it Kouichi swore to find his brother

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

A silver haired Hanyō was walking down the road minding his own businesse heading toward the park where his elder sister would be waiting for him to meet her so they could go to his girlfriend's surprise party when he heard a crash. Hoping his sister didn't get impatient waiting for him and deciding to train, the Hanyō ran to where he heard the crash. When he got to where it was he saw a white wolf like creature lying in the crater.

Having had a bad experience with the wolves, he had planned on just leaving him and getting out of there, when his sister, who had been looking for the Hanyō, ran up to him. She originally was going to tell him off for being late, but when she saw the wolf laying in the crater she stared shocked.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" she asked knowing his temper.

"I didn't do anything Taiyou." said Inuyasha while Taiyou looked at him skeptically. "What? I didn't. Anyway we should get out of here before the wolves come after this guy."

"Inuyasha we can't leave him hurt like this." Taiyou said approaching the wolf and touching him. Suddenly there was a bright light and the wolf turned into a boy with long black hair and a blue coat with yellow stripes.

Shocked and confused Inuyasha and Taiyou stood there and stared at the boy taking in his appearance. Inuyasha was used to half demons who could hide their demon sides when they were injured, but he never met one that reverted back to human, so this was a new experience for him when they realized that he was more that just slightly injured. The boy was having g problems breathing and Inuyasha knew that wasn't good. Taiyou also realized that he wasn't breathing right and also realized that he wasn't a demon, so she quickly took him to a hospital while Inuyasha followed intrigued by the new comer.


	2. Chapter 2

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Taiyou ran quickly carrying the human to the hospital well aware that her idiot brother had followed her. She didn't care though, not if there was a way to save the boy. If there was any way she could save someone from dying she would especially, if they were like the boy that she carried on her back. Ever since her father sacrificed his life to save Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru ignored her thinking that she wasn't worth the time until he met Rin and compassion set into his heart, she tried to help everyone she could, so she continued to run to the hospital and hoped it wasn't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha watched as Taiyou paced around the waiting room after they had gotten the boy there and had called his friends filling them in one what was going on and why he wasn't there at the party. He was slightly amused at just how different her and Sesshomaru, their elder brother were. If it were Sesshomaru that had found the boy he would have just left him there and went about his business, but Taiyou…Inuyasha figured losing their father the way they did made Taiyou feel restless and a need to help others.

Just then a nurse walked out to where they were and asked him if they were the ones that had brought the boy in. Nodding Inuyasha waved Taiyou over to him and she saw the nurse. Walking over to them Taiyou hoped that they had not been too late and he was alright.

"He has a slight concussion and had some blood loss from a wound to his side, but other than that he should be fine with us having stitched the wound."

"Thank you." said Inuyasha and Taiyou was relieved as the nurse walked away "So what now?"

"Well I'm going to go get Kagome." said Taiyou "It was her party we missed."

"Okay. I want to check something out first." said Inuyasha "There was something about the boy that made me think…"

"Nalika? Right?"

"Yeah. She's the only one that I know who's been able to move freely between the dimensions. So how did he?"

"Well Nalika should be here in a couple of days." said Taiyou "We can ask her then."

"True." said Inuyasha "Still I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Okay I'll let Kagome and the others know." said Taiyou. "I'm sure Kagome will understand.

"Thanks Taiyou." said Inuyasha walking toward the boy's room. Taiyou still marveled at how Inuyasha was nothing like their brother, but he had compassion for others that full demons normally didn't have unless they knew them well. Shaking her head she walked out of the hospital and to her friend's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nika sighed as she walked out of the digital world's vortex and looked around. She had decided that she would check with the demons first before somewhere else, because if Kouji was still in his Digimon form he would blend in more so with the demons than anywhere else. When she stepped out of the portal she wasn't disappointed when she sensed the warrior of Light. She just had to find him before Naraku did.

Setting off toward the wolf demon leader of the eastern tribe, Nika ran quickly hiding her human form so that the people got out of her way. Normally she didn't use her demon side to make people move out of her way, but with Naraku there she knew that since Kouji was powerful she knew that Naraku would go after him with the intention of going after Inuyasha.

Just then Nika saw a couple of wolf demons and was glad that she didn't have to go all the way to the eastern demon's leader. She had had a problem with him the last time she was there and wasn't sure if he would have let it go. Not after she blamed him for her brother's disappearance. However when she saw the demons that were there Nika was hesitant. The two wolf demons that were there were Ayame and her sister.

Just then Nika saw that the other demon was Taiyou and she cursed. Of all the demons that she ran into it had to be Inuyasha's sister, one of the demons that didn't like her because she was a dragon demon. Still she promised Taiki that she would find Kouji and she didn't go back on her word when it was Taiki and Kiriha. Not after what they did for her.

"Reitou…"

"Oh hey Nalika." said the white wolf demon looking at her sister who turned away from them and ran back to where Koga was. "You're back sooner than we thought you would be."

"Something's come up and I think he has something to do with it." said Nika

"What do you mean?" Taiyou asked in spite of herself.

"There is someone here that I know well and that he don't belong here."

"Who is here?"

"A guy by the name of Kouji Minamoto." said Nika

"What does he wear?" asked Taiyou thinking that the boy she and Inuyasha found could be the one Nika was looking for

"A blue jacket and bandana." said Nika "Why have you seen him?"

"Yeah he's in the hospital." said Taiyou. "Inuyasha and I took him there when we found him and realized he wasn't breathing right."

"He was wounded?"

"Yes, according to the nurse a wound on his side and a concussion." said Taiyou.

"I know you don't like me but can you take me there?" asked Nika.

"Why?"

"Because he has a brother and a girlfriend who is very worried about him," Nika snapped "not to mention friends that are in trouble."

"Alright." said Taiyou wondering why Nika was always so sharp when it came to siblings. "Hey Reitou, will you let the others know?"

"Yeah go on." said Reitou, who understood Nika even if none of the others did. After all Nika was her best friend and she was the only one that Nika told about Kairess, her little brother.

"Thanks Reitou." said Nika and she followed Taiyou back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still waiting for the boy to wake so he could ask him what was going on and how he got there. However before he got to Inuyasha had fallen asleep, having got up with Sesshomaru early. Taking the chance to get to the new comer, a spider like shadow rose from the shadows.

"He was right. This boy is powerful. Perhaps he could help me destroy that castle." said the spider and he placed his hand on the boy's head and sealed his memories.

"Hey who are you?!" shouted a girl with the same silver hair as the Hanyō that was sitting there after he place him asleep.

"Get away from Kouji." said the other girl beside the dog demon. Just from looking at the girl the spider could tell that she was a dragon demon, the same as his new addition of his fighters. He couldn't help but wonder if she was… "I mean it."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" asked the spider. "You can't fight me here."

"I can't true but I know someone who can." said Nika smiling as another shadow came out. "Reapmon get him."

"No thank you." said the spider and he shrank back into the shadows as Nika noticed Kouji stirring.

"Kouji?" she asked walking up to him.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked shocking her. Nika never heard someone losing their memories from dimension transportation.

"Inuyasha wake up." Taiyou said shaking her little brother "We have a problem."

"Uh…W-what is it?"

"Kouji has no memory." said Nika as she stood there and the said boy looked at Reapmon knowing he knew him but didn't know him really. "Inuyasha Taiyou outside, now." she added and rushed them out.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked confused. "How does he not know you if he's from that world?

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." said Nika "I'm heading back to the others and Kouji's twin, maybe he can help him."

"Okay just be careful." said Inuyasha. "Naraku is still out there."

"Yeah I know. You had better call Sango and tell her to watch Kohaku. Since he's out of the shadows I have a feeling that he'll go after them." said Nika.

"I'll tell her." said Inuyasha as Taiyou finally exploded.

"Who was that?!"

"Someone that has been a thorn in mine and Sesshomaru's side for years." said Inuyasha "You wouldn't know about it since you and I didn't meet until after Naraku disappeared, but Sesshomaru well let's just say he didn't like that Naraku was destroying the city's demons. i don't remember much about it but I thought that Sesshomaru had destroyed him."

"Okay so what did he want with Kouji?" she asked not mentioning to her brother that because of the accident that caused them to meet Inuyasha didn't remember much except for his girlfriend. But then he didn't know that she knew. Inuyasha had done well to hide that fact from his friends and she could tell that none of them knew he didn't really remember much about them. He only knew what Kagome told him.

"I don't know." said Nika "Just be careful."

"Alright, we will. Head back to your friends and in the meantime we'll keep Kouji safe." said Inuyasha

"Thanks." said Nika and she left through another portal that she created as Inuyasha looked back at Kouji hoping that they could keep the boy safe until she got back.


	3. Chapter 3

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Nika ran through the vortex as she came out at the digital world thankful again that she knew the king of the castle and he made it to where she could easily get in to the castle through the shield. Running to the council chambers Nika just knew that everyone would be there to plan the next defense. Having dealt with the sealed memories before with Sango and her brother Nika knew that the only way to help Kouji was to get Kouichi, his brother to the demon's world. She just hoped that she would be able to transport them. She had never tried to teleport humans before.

"Still we have to find out who is leading the charge." she heard Arbormon say.

"You fool, we're down a warrior." said Takuya "That would be suicide."

"You're a coward." said Ranamon taunting. "You didn't always have Kouji helping you."

"He was always there most of the time." said Zoe as Nika ran in, cloak up, and saw the wind warrior standing toe to toe with the water warrior. However before she could even say anything Kouichi stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Shocked silence fell around the room. Especially for the warriors who knew that Kouichi was always soft spoken and didn't often get angry.

"My brother is the light warrior and one of three strongest of the warriors." said Kouichi looking at Ranamon. "You know just as well as I do that most of the time you were defeated by him. Also if it wasn't for him and Takuya I wouldn't be here talking about this because I know that the corrupted darkness would have eventually destroyed me. So if you have something to say about my brother you say it to me and we'll see how you stand up against me."

"Guys now isn't the time to fight about this." said Taiki who had seen the cloaked figure come into the room. "Kouichi is right we need to find Kouji, before they attack again."

"But where do we look?" asked Takuya

"I have an idea…" Taiki trailed off

"What?" asked Kouichi

"Nika's back." said Shoutmon looking at the door. "Did you find him?"

"Yes but Taiki can I talk to you Takuya and Kouichi alone?" asked the cloaked figure "Shoutmon you too."

"Uh sure." said Taiki and the three followed Nika as did Shoutmon. "What's going on?"

"I did find Kouji but there's a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Kouichi "What kind of problem?"

"The memory kind." said Nika "Kouji doesn't know anything beyond two years ago."

"What?!" Kouichi asked shocked as Takuya placed his hand on Kouich's shoulder.

"How do you know?" he asked

"I was there when it happened. They were sealed by a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku?" Takuya asked

"A demon?" Kouichi asked confused

"Long story." said Nika lowering her hood and showing her dragon form having left it normal in order to explain. "But I can take three people with me."

"I'm going in." said Kouichi quickly

"I thought so. Taiki I know you'll go as well." said Nika and Taiki nodded

"I'll call Kiriha and have him come in and take over for me and the other xros hearts." said Taiki and he left with Shoutmon

"Takuya?"

"Yeah I'm coming Kouichi. Kouji is my best friend and I can't leave him." said the flame warrior "Nika should I tell the other warriors?"

"Just that we found him and that you need to help him in the other world. You tell them anymore and they'll start another fight." said Nika

"Alright." said Takuya

"Kouichi why don't you go tell Starla and Autumn what's going on?" asked Nika looking at the dark warrior.

"Alright." said Kouichi and Nika watched as Kouichi left then transformed back into her human form as another zone portal opened and two people walked through.

"Hello Kiriha, Tagiru."

"Nika I see you're back." said the blonde

"But not for long." said Nika "I need you to keep a look out for Naraku."

"You think that he has something to do with this war?" Taiki asked walking back

"Yeah I do. I'm not sure how yet but I'm sure he is behind this. It is his style."

"Alright well be careful." said Kiriha and the two walked into the council room as Kouichi and Takuya walked out.

"Alright let's go you guys." said Nika and she opened another portal hoping that she wouldn't fail her friends in getting them to Kouji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouji looked out the window in the hospital room thinking about the blue haired girl that was there. He had felt like he knew her, but he wasn't sure and the girl had left so quickly that he couldn't ask her if they knew one another. He knew that the ones that had brought him to the hospital were demons and somehow knew that they were friends.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Inuyasha walking in.

"I'm frustrated." said Kouji. "I wish I knew where I came from or if there is someone out there like me."

"I'm sure there is." said Inuyasha "I know how you feel though."

"You do?" asked Kouji looking back and the silver hair Hanyō.

"Yeah." came Inuyasha's voice as Taiyou walked up to the closed door. "I was in an accident three years ago and I had a serious concussion. I lost every bit of my memory except that of my girlfriend and well she helped me."

"Do you still have memories missing?" Taiyou heard Kouji ask.

"Some are missing but I don't let it worry me." said Inuyasha "I've made new memories with my sister and friends so I'm cool."

"But what if something from your past were to come up and you didn't remember? Wouldn't that put you in huge danger?"

"I guess it would, but you won't have to worry about that. The girl that was with us a couple of days ago, she thinks she knows how to help you."

"I hope you're right." said Kouji

_'So do I.'_ thought Inuyasha as Kouji went back to looking out the window and Taiyou couldn't help but agree. She just hoped that Nika got back with the boy's brother before Naraku got to him and turned Kouji against them like he had with Kohaku.


	4. Chapter 4

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Naraku walked down the halls of the castle in between Dimensions, thinking about the dragon demon leader Nalika. After all this time he never thought he would see her again after he had exposed her secret to the other dragons...that was before he slaughtered them. He thought that the other dragons destroyed her like they had almost done to his most loyal servant. Another half demon dragon, the only dragon left besides Nalika.

"Kairess!"

"Yes master?" asked a boy with dark blue hair that was almost black and red dragon skin. "Were you successful master?"

"In sealing his memories, indeed. When she returns with the help they will find that the boy will not be so easy to retrieve."

"Did the Hanyō recognize you?"

"No. It seems your information and the accident that you caused were well timed." said Naraku causing the past to surface. Naraku watched as Inuyasha repeatedly attacked him, yet never succeeding in defeating him. Nor did he defeat the half demon's group. So he decided to bring them to the modern age and continue to fight them there with the methods there. And no one but him knew the truth about them.

"Of course Master." Kairess said. "And what of her?"

"You may yet get your revenge after all." said Naraku and he watched as Kairess smiled. He didn't know why he wanted the particular demon gone, but it was because of his violent nature that Naraku had kept him alive. That and his extreme talent of manipulating people. Smiling Naraku turned to the boy. "You are excused. Go to the Hanyō's sister and divide them, so that I can get to the boy."

"Yes master." said Kairess and he left as Naraku watched his target talk with Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taiyou walked down the street, two weeks later, thinking about what Inuyasha told Kouji about their shared problem. Even though didn't know it, Taiyou had suspected that Inuyasha had some kind of problem with his memory after Sesshomaru told her that he was acting different, after an argument they had about the accident.

_'What do you mean?' she asked her elder brother after the argument they had had about her._

_'He has been acting strange since the accident.'_

_'You mean since you guys met me?' Taiyou corrected 'Why don't you like me?'_

_'It's not that I don't like you.' said Sesshomaru. 'I have problem trusting people. Even if they are family, though I am changing.'_

_'I see, because of Father?'_

_'Yes.' said Sesshomaru. 'But that's not what it is that I could tell that something is wrong with Inuyasha. Something he should know well is how he met Kagome, but you heard him he said he didn't recall.'_

_'You think he lost something in the accident?'_

_'Yes, Taiyou will you keep an eye on him?' asked Sesshomaru. 'I would but where I'm going to be with Rin over on the other side of town I can't be here with him.'_

_'Of course.' said Taiyou and Sesshomaru left._

Taiyou never mentioned it to either Kagome or Inuyasha that she knew about Inuyasha's problem, but if Kouji's situation was the same then maybe Inuyasha's accident wasn't an actual accident after all. Shaking her head Taiyou continued her way toward Reitou's to see if she could get hers and the wolves help protecting the boy, when he walked into another demon by mistake.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." he said his voice as smooth as velvet "I didn't see you coming."

"No I wasn't paying attention." Taiyou insisted

"Well I would love to continue this, but I have to go meet someone. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Uh yeah..." said Taiyou and he walked away in such away it reminded her of Nalika that it caused her to do a double take. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" asked Reitou walking up to her with Ayame and Koga, the leader of the eastern tribe and Ayame's boyfriend.

"The guy I was just talking to."

"There wasn't anyone here, Taiyou." said Ayame.

"No there was. I'm sure of it." Taiyou insisted.

"Anyway did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, his name is Kouji, he has a twin brother and oh he has no memory." said Taiyou

"Wait no memory?" asked Koga looking at Taiyou .

"Yeah why?"

"Ayame why don't you go with Taiyou to meet Nalika? I need to go check something out."

"Alright, but you know I don't like the girl."

"Well if I'm right Taiyou's mysterious guy just may have some answers for me." said Koga.

"But she's the one..."

"I know she is but like I said if I'm right it wasn't her fault." said Koga and he took off at top speed.

"I hate when he does that." said Ayame and the three girls went to the entrance point Nalika often used.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koga ran toward the where the dragon demon's tribe once thrived. He had a feeling that when Taiyou mentioned the new comer had lost his memory that there was a certain Demon behind it. The same demon that had cause so many problems to the wolf demons in the past. Though he shouldn't have known about that, Koga knew well about it and had a feeling it was because of his ancestors. Still he couldn't be sure until he got to the area. If he was right then he would understand exactly why Nalika had attacked him and the wolf tribe.

Once he got to the area he was overwhelmed by the stench of the half demon spider and he knew then that he was right. Cursing Koga ran back to where he knew that Inuyasha would be with the boy but before he got there, there was a blast at the park and he knew that he was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Inuyasha panted as he tried to defend Kouji. Inuyasha knew that no matter what he couldn't let the demon that came after Kikyo get Kouji. Not after the freak destroyed Inuyasha's first chance at happiness. He wasn't going to let it happen again, Inuyasha knew what it was like not to know anything about the past and he wasn't going to let the boy's brother lose him.

"So you think you can handle me little demon?" asked Naraku

"I know I can." said Inuyasha. "You won't get Kouji as long as I'm breathing."

"Then I'll have your new friend destroy you himself." said Naraku confusing Inuyasha until a blade came from behind him.

"Damn you Naraku." said Inuyasha bringing his blade up to block the laser sword that Kouji was wielding.

"It seems that Kairess was correct in his assessment that the boy was powerful." said Naraku. "Kouji get rid of that half demon and you will be one step closer to your past."

"Don't listen to him Kouji." said Inuyasha "He's lying."

"Don't bother." said a demon that looked so much like Nalika it could only be the long lost brother that she had been searching for. "Kouji can't hear you or your pleas. So why don't you destroy him."

"I won't do that." said Inuyasha "And if you're who I think you are it's no wonder that Nalika has been looking for you. Naraku has been hiding you well."

"It's a wonder you remember anything." said Kairess "Still I don't have to be here. Master Naraku is it time for the second phase?"

"Yes go back to the castle and get it started." said Naraku "Meanwhile Kouji will fight his new friend." Naraku added as a shout was heard

"Shadow Meteor!"

"What the hell?!" Naraku growled as he and Kouji jumped back to avoid the attack. Once the smoke cleared Naraku saw a girl that looked exactly like Kairess except she was older. He knew that she was the leader of the Dragon demons before they were destroyed though they didn't like it, however he finally understood why Kairess wanted to destroy the girl.

"Who are you?!" asked Inuyasha

"A friend." said the black creature landing beside Inuyasha as Nalika Taiki and Takuya run up to them "Kouji! Can you hear me? It's me Kouichi, your brother!"

"It's no use." said Inuyasha "He can't hear us." but Kouichi had one more idea and he dedigivolved and revealed his human form. Kouichi thought that maybe if Kouji saw what he looked like then maybe…

"Kouji…"

"Who are you?" Kouji asked to a shocked Kouichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairess ran through the streets to the castle so that he could start on the next phase, when he heard Taiyou call out to him. Hesitating Kairess thought back to how when Naraku had told him to divide Inuyasha and his sister two weeks ago he never thought that he would actually fall for her. He never said anything but he was beginning to wonder if what Naraku wanted was worth his constant suffering. Then he thought of his sister leaving him and his rage grew. Ignoring the call Kairess continued while Taiyou shrugged and ran to help her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouichi stood there shocked at the fact that Kouji didn't seemed to know at all, just like Inuyasha had told him when he arrived there with Nika Taiki and Takuya. But he didn't understand how it was possible. They had known one another for two years, after having met in the digital world on opposite sides and Kouji saving him. It was impossible for him to forget so much in so little time.

"Kouji!" Kouichi shouted again trying to get through to his twin.

"I don't know you, so how do you know my name?" he asked with a blank look in his eyes.

"Kouji you do know me." said Kouichi trying to walk to him, but Inuyasha had seen this behavior before with Sango and her brother. If he was right Kouji would...

_'Kouji destroy the dark warrior and you will find what you are searching for.'_ Kouji heard the whisper again and he took his detector out and evolved into Beowoulfmon and he bared his sword at Kouichi "Fight me."

"I wouldn't if I were you." said Inuyasha "That isn't your brother anymore. He's being controlled. Also Nika Kairess was here. I have a feeling…"

"Then I have to fight him. It's how he freed me when we met and it's how I will free him." said Kouichi and he transform into his own fusion form, Rhaihimon. "Takuya go with Nika and Taiki, find Kairess. He has got to have something to do with this."

"Alright just be careful Kouichi." said Takuya

"Don't worry I'll be here with him." said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru just remember that neither of them are demons like you and the others." said Nika

"I know. I've fought enough humans to know how to fight them. Besides my son is half human as well." said Sesshomaru

"Okay be careful you guys." said Nika and the two ran off while the yin yang twins clashed swords once again.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Nika ran with Takuya and the others from Inuyasha's group down the road to where she sensed her brother. most of the time she hated being a half demon and often stayed in the digital world where her human side was dominant, at least ever since she discovered that she was a half demon and not a full blood like she had thought. That day still brought back many unpleasant memories to her when she thought about it. It was why her brother was working with Naraku, because he thought that Naraku had the powers to cross dimensions like her people. She had gotten it from her father, but it seemed that Kairess didn't receive it and he had thought that she was in trouble.  
>And she was until she had met Kiriha and Taiki, both of whom seemed to understand even if they weren't half demon. Though they were full human they understood her problem and were willing to help get back to her brother by whatever means possible. But when it happened she hadn't wanted to go, because she had deep feelings for Kiriha, but couldn't tell him because she was afraid that he would reject her since she wasn't full human. So she came back to her own world, never realizing that Kiriha had followed her.<p>

It was through him that she mastered her own powers of dimension travel and he finally told her why he had followed her. He told her it was because he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, because he loved her. Hearing that finally caused her to break the seal on her morphing powers and now she could change forms at will and in doing so most believed her human.

But now however she needed the part of her powers she hadn't had to use in years. She needed her dragon sense and she needed to find her brother if Kouichi was going to stand a chance against his brother who was being controlled by Naraku. Even she had sensed the foul spider's presence and knew that he was actually behind the light wolf's memory loss.

"Taiki down this path." she said as she ran down it. But when Taiki didn't answer her she stopped and looked at her friends behind her. However there wasn't any one there and that worried her.

"What's the matter Nee-san?" asked Kairess walking out from behind the towers in the room "I thought you and I should have a little family reunion before I destroy you."

"And why do you want to destroy me?" asked Nika

"Other than the fact that you abandoned me after you learned the truth about our mother?" asked Kairess. "You left me with the Dragons and do you know what they do to half demons?"

"Yes I do. It's why my powers activated and sent me to another plane." said Nika abandoning her human look and showing her dragon side. "Kairess they beat me as well. In fact they would have killed us both if it had not been for me and Kiriha returning minutes after the warp happened."

"What does that human have to do with it?"

"Everything. Kiriha taught me how to control my power and he showed me that not all humans are afraid of demons and not all demons are afraid of humans." said Nika

"That's ridiculous." said Kairess. "The humans are what had caused the pain and suffering that we have had to endure."

"That's not true." Nika shouted as a large gold dinosaur with wings flew in after busting through the wall. "Kiriha!"

"Taiki contacted me after they lost you in the caverns." said the blonde.

"So how did you find us?" asked Kairess.

"I used this." he said holding up their mother's pendant "Before I left back to my world Nika gave this to me as a way to remember her until she came back and I've kept it around my neck next to my family's locket since then. That way Nika would always be close even though we were far apart."

"But I don't understand I thought all humans hated demons."

"No not all of us and it's the same for demons. Not all demons hate half demons." said Kiriha as Inuyasha and the other busted in. "Look at this lot. Inuyasha has been with them for how long now?"

"Since we were kids." said Kagome looking at Taiyou, whom she knew had a soft spot for Kairess since she met him two weeks ago. "Naraku is twisted and not at all someone you should trust. I mean look at Kouichi and Kouji. Those two are twins and he's making them fight. How is that right?"

"I-It's not." Kairess said quietly.

"Then do something about it," said Nika. "I know it was you who sealed Kouji's memories and only you can free them."

"I can't but Kouichi can, by reminding him of their bond." said Kairess

"Will you come with us?" asked Taiyou walking toward him.

"Not yet there's something I have to do first." said Kairess turning back to the console behind him and punching some keys. "Nika this is going to take time but I will meet you there."

"Alright be careful little brother." said Nika and she ran out with the others but Inuyasha noticed that Taiyou hadn't come with him and he went back to her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"When Kairess does." said Taiyou. "Inuyasha I can't leave him."

"Alright I understand, but stay safe."

"You too." said Taiyou and Inuyasha left to finally confront Naraku


	6. Chapter 6

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

As Kouichi and Kouji continued to exchange blows Inuyasha, being quicker than the others and arrived to help Sesshomaru, saw that Naraku was still there watching the fight. Inuyasha knew that the little spider was just waiting for the chance to take out Kouji or his brother, maybe even both. The question was why? Why did Naraku, who had never met the boys before Kouji came to their world, would want to destroy them? He had to find out and if that meant exposing his own secret in the process then that was what he would do. Inuyasha wasn't going to stand by and let the demon who had ruined so many lives get away with it anymore.

"Naraku!" he shouted and brought out his blade. "Release Kouji from your spell."

"I don't think so." said Naraku "So how long have you known about me?"

"Since I could smell your stench again three weeks ago." said Inuyasha. "You're not as easy to forget as you thought. That and it's not as easy for a demon who has had to fight all their lives to forget things like you thought. Kairess's powers are wasted with you."

"Well then why don't we get started? For old timesake?"

"Believe me this is the last time." said Inuyasha

"Yes for you!" shouted Naraku as he attacked Inuyasha and Kouji hit Kouichi hard enough to knock him down and caused him to revert back to his human form.

"This is the end." Kouji said raising his blade

"Kouichi!" shouted Takuya rushing in to block Kouji's blade while Taiki checked on Kouichi. As Takuya fought with Kouji Taiki realized that Kouichi was barely breathing.

"Takuya! He's not waking up and he's not breathing right." said Taiki and Kouji hesitated to attack Takuya as he heard Taiki say that. For some reason when he heard that the boy was hurt badly. It was strange but in that instant he felt he knew them after all.

_'What is going on?'_ he thought _'How does that boy who I was fighting know me? I haven't ever met him before but he looks just like me.'_

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Kouichi said weakly trying to stand up but can't move. "I am just like you. We're brothers, twin brothers."

"Kouichi stop, you can't fight him no more." said Taiki as Takuya hit Kouji and reverted him back to human as well.

"I have to get to him. I have to wake him up." said Kouichi as Taiki and Kiriha tried to hold him back "KOUJI WAKE UP!" Kouichi yelled as Takuya, already reverted back to his human form punched Kouji and knocked him down.

_'Who is it?' Kouji asked as he heard someone calling him. 'I don't want to wake. I just want to sleep, please.' But he continued to hear the voice and he couldn't get it out of his head. 'What is going one who is there?'_

_'KOUJI!' he heard the shout again. It was then he realized the voice knew him well after all, and as he recognized the voice his memories flooded back._

_Kouji remembered the first time he fought against Duskmon after he learned the truth about him and his brother. He was standing in the middle of the battlefield of the Dark Continent looking at Velgamon flying about him after he was told the truth. Shouting to his brother he told him that if his story was true to turn back into his human form that he wanted to hear more about him and his mother. However Velgamon told him that it was too late and moved to attack him when Takuya saved him and they were both knocked down into the pit that was created._

_Afterwards Kouji didn't want to fight Velgamon anymore since he knew that Kouichi was his brother. When learning the truth about Kouji and Velgamon and discovering that he didn't want to fight him Takuya got angry and convinced him that it was the only way to save Kouichi's life. After saving Kouichi and openly showed his worry and concern about Kouichi, even though he didn't know him at the time, Kouichi and Kouji both began to bond._

_He remembered the first time the two had met in the real world after they had returned. The first time he met his mother and the first time they had all gotten together after defeating Lucemon. But the best was when the twins had celebrated their first birthday since they had met together with their parents after the twins revealed the truth about Kouji's stepmother._

"KOUJI WAKE UP!" Kouichi yelled again jolting him back to the fight and back to his brother. He got up and looked over to Kouichi and saw the blood on his brother. "Kouji please!"

"Kouichi?"

"Kouji is that really you?" Takuya asked as Naraku over heard him and stopped fighting shocked.

"Kouichi? Takuya? Is that you guys? Really?" asked Kouji

"Kouji you're okay!" Kouichi said happily but afraid to move and hurt himself more.

"Oh God Kouichi I'm sorry." Kouji said running over to his brother and dropping to his knees.

"It wasn't your fault." said Kouichi looking at Naraku who he could tell was terrified that Kouji broke free from him. "It was him that pitted you and me against one another. Besides I'm not that bad off."

"Don't Kouichi." said Kouji standing up and turning to Naraku.

"I don't think so." said Naraku and he disappeared through a cloud of purple smoke causing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to curse as Kouji turned back to his brother

"Kouichi I'm so sorry about this." he said.

"Don't Kouji, we're brothers. We look out for one another and you know it." said Kouichi and Kouji smiled.

"Thank you Bro." he said and he transformed into Kendogarurumon to get Kouichi to the hospital while the others followed. He wasn't losing his brother again.


	7. Chapter 7

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Kouji sat in the hospital a week later still waiting for his brother wake up after he had been out since he got to the hospital. He still couldn't believe that he caused the wounds that had caused his brother to be sated for the last week, and though the others told him it wasn't his fault, in truth he knew it was. He was the one attacking Kouichi not the other way around. Now he understood how Kouchi felt after he realized what he had done as Duskmon.

He was still annoyed at the doctors who didn't know anything about him or his brother. Even though it had been a week since it happened whenever Kouji remembered what the doctors said about Kouichi's wounds. Though he knew it was his fault, he still didn't need the smartelic remarks of the doctors.

_'My God what happened?' he asked when they brought Kouichi in_

_'I guess you could say he ran into a demon.' said Nika in her human form as Kouji looked away._

_'Yeah inner demons.' He thought and the doctor nodded_

_'We often get fool cases like this. When a normal human decides to go against a dem-' he started but didn't get to finish since Kouji had just pinned him up against a wall._

_'Stop.' he growled 'Stop talking about things you don't anything about.'_

_'Kouji stop. He doesn't know anything about you guys.' said Takuya trying to pull Kouji off the doctor._

_'Don't bother.' said a voice from the door causing them to turn and see a boy about the same height as Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya standing with a red head that stood about a foot taller, and that Takuya knew well having trained with him in the human realm after learning that Takuya wasn't exactly normal. Nor was any of the other warriors but that was a whole other story. 'I fought with him back in your realm before you lot got called back into the digital world and barely won then. A normal human wouldn't stand a chance.'_

_'Believe me I know that, but who the hell are you?!' asked Takuya as he looked at the red head_

_'Hiei...' Kouji said shocked letting go of the doctor. He hadn't seen the fire apparition since they had trained two months before the war broke out in the digital world._

_Hiei turned to him and smiled 'I suggest if you don't want to get hurt then leave.' he said to the doctor._

_'Now, now Hiei don't go after the humans again.' said and other human like guy but one neither Kouji nor Takuya knew, however they could tell that he wasn't fully human though he looked like he was._

_'Yusuke I thought you and your team didn't fight anymore.' said Inuyasha looking at the half human._

_'Long story, but let just say that after everything we went through to get things on the right track, we're not letting some freak mess it up.' said Yusuke as the other two nodded._

_'Where's the big oaf?' asked Koga and Hiei smiled_

_'I knew I would like these guys.'_

_'Enough Hiei.' Yusuke said warningly 'Kuwabara is back at my place protecting my wife and mother.'_

_'Kurama what do you know about this?' asked Takuya 'What does the spirit and demon world have to do with our two?'_

_'I don't know much I'm afraid.' said Kurama 'Yusuke was at home with Keiko when the call came from the king himself and asked Yusuke to help.'_

_'And believe me it not often that Koenma's father asks for help,' said Yusuke 'especially from me.'_

_'Anyway should we go?' asked Hiei_

_'Not without Kouichi.' said Kouji suddenly and Hiei nodded while the other two walked out._

_'Keep me posted.' he said and walked out. 'You know how to contact me.' Hiei added and Kouji nodded._

_'Thank you.' he said as the others left as well except for Takuya and Taiki, who had just gotten back from checking on things._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouji knew that despite what the others said it was his fault that Kouichi was in the hospital and it was more than likely the reason Yama called Yusuke Hiei and Kurama in. In the demon world the three had a huge reputation of stopping the most ruthless criminals. Though Kouji normally wouldn't have known about that, because of his abilities he gained from being merged with the light wolf Hiei was sent after him to make sure things didn't go wrong. However after seeing the speed that Kouji had Hiei decided to help the boy in controlling it and because of that they became good friends.

Takuya had confided that he and Kurama were the same and they both figured that Yusuke knew Kouichi and that was why the three had decided to help them. That and because of the fact that if Naraku had his way about things the four worlds would eventually overlap one another and that's not something anyone wants.

"Hey you okay?"

"Huh?" Kouji said looking around and saw Hiei standing in the doorway "Oh hey Hiei. What's up?"

"I heard what happened from Takuya." said Hiei walking in. "You've had it rough huh? No memory then facing your own brother?"

"Well it was my fault about facing Kouichi." said Kouji "I forced him to fight. If I hadn't then-"

"Naraku would have made you two fight anyway." said Hiei. "Believe me that demon is very crafty."

"Still Kouichi wouldn't be in here if not for me."

"Dude you are so stupid." said Yusuke from the door. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" asked Kouji

"Why do you think Kouichi wanted to train with Yusuke after learning of the link you all still share with your Digimon spirits?" asked Kurama walking in. "It's because despite the fact that he looks weak, Yusuke is literally the strongest of us all. Kouichi trained with him because he had a premonition that you would be in danger and he thought that by training with the strongest that he could prevent it. Though, none of us expected Naraku to break through to the digital world. His class of demon shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Well he did and now he's causing havoc while half of the warriors is stuck here." said Kouji "and it's my fault that we are."

"It's not." came a low groan.

"Kouichi?"

"Yeah…" he said trying to sit up.

"Don't move."

"I'm fine this isn't the first time I've been in here." said Kouichi "Besides now that I am awake I'll be healed in a day or so as soon as the sun sets."

"The darkness." Kouji said shaking his head "I should have known."

"Bingo." said Kouichi causing Yusuke to smack his forehead in annoyance and Kouichi smiled having known Yusuke would react that way.

"Kouji bring Kouichi up to speed while we get the others ready." said Hiei "We should get back as soon as Kouichi's healed."

"Right." said Kouji and Kouichi looked at him confused.

"What's going on?"

"Well it's a long story and you may not believe some of it, but here it goes…"


	8. Chapter 8

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The next night Kouichi was sitting on the end of his hospital bed as he waited for his brother to bring him the clothes that he was getting for Kouichi, since the doctors cut his other ones up. Much to his annoyance since normally his clothes would mend themselves whenever he was hurt, as long as they were on his body. However because the stupid doctors cut them and threw them in the trash Kouichi didn't have anything to wear and they had to get back to the digital world quickly. It was a good thing that he and his brother were about the same size and height.

Just then the door opened and Kouichi sighed when he sensed the half demon that had trained him two months ago. Sighing again Kouichi turned to see Yusuke standing there with his new clothes. Getting up and taking the cloths Kouichi went into the bathroom in the room knowing that Yusuke had wanted to talk to him, but he already knew what it was the Yusuke wanted to talk about and Kouichi didn't want to get into it, especially with one of the strongest trackers and demon in the four worlds.

"Kouichi…"

"Yusuke don't start. Naraku took my brother and I wasn't going to not go after him." came Kouichi's muffled reply. "Yusuke you don't understand how I feel. Kouji is my best friend as well as my brother. I can't leave him.

"Yes I know, and I do understand. I've literally sacrificed my life for my friends. I understand perfectly, but you should have called Koenma and the rest of us." said Yusuke. "It's why Hiei Kurama and I are even here, to stop demons like Naraku from destroying the worlds. We could have helped sooner."

"Well be that as it may, Naraku had Kouji and I wasn't going to let him keep my brother and I didn't have time to call you guys." Kouichi said stubbornly.

"Fine I understand." Yusuke said as Kouji walked in and Kouichi walked out of the bath room pulling the coat that Kouji had gotten him on. One that was similar to Kouji blue and yellow one, except his was black and grey.

"You guys ready?" Kouji asked

"We are." said Kouichi

"Where's Hiei and Kurama?" asked Yusuke

"Already in the digital world." said Kouji and Yusuke nodded, after they had learned from Taiki that Naraku had escaped to the digital world and the attacks that had ceased when Kouji had come to the demon world, resumed the moment Naraku returned, they realized that Naraku was behind the war.

"Alright lets go." said Yusuke and the three left the hospital meeting up with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga along with Kairess, Taiyou and Reitou all of which learned that it was Naraku and not Nika's tribe that destroyed their lives. Takuya nodded when Yusuke walked up with Kouji and Kouichi then Nika opened the portal and told them all to hold on tight while Yusuke helped transport them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starla watched as a mix of Digimon and what Taiki said were demons pushed their way toward Shoutmon's castle. She had hoped that Kouji and the others would be back before they had to fight the demons since none of them had the experience. Except for the two that Taiki swore trained Takuya Kouji and Kouichi but she didn't remember Kouji ever training with anyone. However he didn't seem as worried when they had returned to the digital world as he did when he learned of the war.

"Starla are you ready?" asked Autumn walking up.

"No I can't fight without Kouji." said Starla as Apollomon walked up.

"You're going to have to Starla." he said. "Besides look at our new friends," he added pointing at Hiei and Kurama as they fought through the demons. "They aren't waiting."

"And neither are we." said Taiki. "Look!" he shouted as a portal opened right in the middle of the fight and out walk eleven fighters, three that they knew well as Aldemon Beowulfmon and Raihamon.

"Kouji Kouichi Takuya!"

"Let's go you guys." said Kiriha, then he and Taiki who had already evolved Shoutmon into his Omega form double crossed and created Shoutmon DX.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke smiled when he saw the scene in front of him as a familiar sight, Hiei using his speed to quickly cut through the low lever demons in order to get to Naraku. Still he needed to get the fire apparition's attention so that he could let him know what Kouji had told him in the portal tunnel.

"Yusuke listen Kouichi told me it's your job to capture Naraku, but I want to take him out." said Kouji

"As do I, we have a score to settle." said Kouichi

"I understand you guys. When we get there I'll get Hiei and Kurama to clear a path then you get to Naraku."

"Thank you." said Kouichi and they left the tunnel

"Hiei Kurama!" shouted Yusuke and the two demons appeared next to him "Listen I'm going to let Kouichi and Kouji take Naraku."

"I thought you might." said Kurama as they fought off the demons. "After all what they went through the two of them deserve it."

"We're going to catch serious hell from Koenma." said Hiei. "Let's go for it."

"Alright." laughed Yusuke as the Digimon began attacking the other Digimon and Inuyasha and his friends began attacking the demons as well. The three of them watched as their three students took off toward the top of the hill where they knew Naraku was waiting. Yusuke knew that no matter what the twins said Takuya wasn't going to let them go off alone. Smiling Yusuke turned back to the fight and continued to wipe out the demons while the other warriors took out the Digimon as well as Nika doing both, since she was able to do both with her demon powers and her three Digimon.

However Naraku wasn't going to let them get so close. Not after everything he had don't to destroy the worlds. He would not allow those to brats ruin everything. No matter what he would stop them if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

dis clamier" I do not own digimon or Inuyasha. this was written for fun

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Yusuke watched as the twins fought like demons through the demons and Digimon alike. He could tell that they were furious at being used but he didn't understand exactly why they were so angry. Takuya sighed as the two fought. No matter what anyone said Takuya knew that twins wouldn't stop until Naraku was dead. Suddenly the twins disappeared and Yusuke was worried that they had gone when Hiei grabbed him.

"Don't follow them." said Hiei "They need to do this on their own."

"Yes I know but can they do it alone?" asked Yusuke

"Don't worry." said Takuya as he crushed the last of their group of Digimon and demons "Kouji won't stop until Naraku's gone and Kouichi won't let anything happen to Kouji."

"Yusuke come on the others need our help." said Kurama.

"Right." said the two demons and Takuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouji sighed as he leaned against the wall once they got into the castle. "Maybe we should have had Takuya come as well."

"There's too many of them for the others to fend off even if half of them are demons." said Kouichi. "Besides this is our fight. Naraku targeted you and me, it has to be us."

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Kouji "but still how-"

"Are you two going to stop me?" asked the spider from behind them causing them to leap back and pull out their swords. "So you think a silly fusion evolving will defeat me?"

"Of course it will." said Kouji then he smiled "But we won't be alone."

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked confused just as a loud blast was heard and smoke filled the hall between the two parties.

"I think he means us." said Takuya as he stood in front of Naraku and the twins. "You've gotten away with far too much and now you're surrounded."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just take a look." said Kouichi smiling as the dust cleared and they saw Inuyasha and his friends, the rest of the warriors and Taiki's group. "It's over Narakua."

"I don't think so." said the spider and he threw but a barrier trapping the twins and Naraku inside, however Yusuke had a feeling that Kouji wanted it that way. "You won't stop me from taking over the worlds."

"Kouichi please let me handle this one." said Kouji

"Okay Bro." said Kouichi and Naraku clashed swords with Kouji but none of them could believe that Kouji could stand his ground against Naraku, no one except for Hiei who know just how strong Kouji really was and just how fast. He knew that Naraku wouldn't be able to keep up with the speed of the light wolf, no matter how hard he tried.

Just then Hiei watched as Kouji cracked a smiled and he knew that it was coming. The final strike, the one that was feint and Kouichi attacked from behind Kouji, shocking Naraku.

"It…it can't be…"

"Yet it is." said Kouji "It's over Naraku. You've lost and you know it."

"No…I…won't lose…to the…likes of you…"

"Yet, you have." said a young man walking in causing Yusuke to stiffen.

'_Oh shit.'_ he thought as he watched the man walk up to them with a Jr. prudent on his forehead. _'Of all the damn luck.'_

"Yusuke we'll talk about this later…" he tailed off leveling a glare to the Mazaku.

"Right…" he trailed off knowing he was in for a world and a half scolding for not calling his boss.

"Anyway as for you Naraku, you have been defeated by the twins light and dark, there for you lost and will come with me."

"N-no!" he shouted and he attacked the teen, but Koenma just froze him.

"Every time." he said

"Koenma what made you come here?" asked Kurama walking up.

"Well because of the worlds warping." said Koenma. "I thought you may want help." he added but looked at the twins as Autumn and Starla hugging the two. "But now I see with them two I didn't need to come."

"Well are you angry I let them face him?" asked Yusuke

"No. It's like you with Toguro; it was something they needed to do themselves."

"Thank you." said Yusuke "They deserved to take him out."

"Yeah I guess so." said Koenma "Come on lets go. It's time to head back to the boarders."

"You guys go on a head Koenma. I think the three of us need a few more minutes." said Yusuke and Koenma nodded as Kouji Kouichi and Takuya walked up.

"Hey thanks you guys." said Kouji "We couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah well, as guardians it's what we do." said Yusuke.

"Anyway we have to go." said Hiei. "Good luck and if you need any more help, try not to not call us again."

"Heh, okay." said Kouichi smiling "Later you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later Kouji and Starla got engaged, while Autumn and Kouichi got married. The rest of the warriors spread out, while Taiki's Xros Hearts tore up the street basketball court. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama, along with two others continued to guard the borders, while Inuyasha and the other demons hung out often. Nika still moved between the dimensions for about a year, when the most notable change came. She just couldn't hide it anymore and she couldn't stay in between the dimensions. She had to choose.

So one day Nika walked over to where Kairess lived with Taiyou, in Naraku's old castle. She had finally decided where she was going to stay. Now she had to tell her brother, she just hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Hey Kairess, Nika is here." said Taiyou walking to Kairess

"Yes I know." said Kairess. "But Taiyou do you mind us talking about this alone?"

"Of course. I think I'll go see Inuyasha." said Taiyou and she left as Nika walked in.

"I need to talk to you." said Nika.

"Yeah I figured as much, you want to go to the human world to Kiriha, don't you?"

"You're not mad?" asked Nika

"Please you're my sister." said Kairess. "Besides It's not like you're leaving for good. You're going there and you'll visit here often right?"

"Of course, but I can't stand it anymore." said Nika "I love Kiriha and well…"

"Go…" said Kairess. "Go to Kiriha and be happy."

"Thank you Kairess." said Nika hugging her brother. "I love you, little brother."

"Love you too Nika." said Kairess and Nika walked away through a portal

"You okay?" asked Taiyou

"Yeah, I thought that this would happen." He said "I never thought it would hurt though, not like this."

"She's your sister." said Taiyou "Of course it would hurt."

"I guess. Thanks Taiyou."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiriha sat staring at the distance, thinking. Something he had been doing for the last year. He couldn't help it. He missed Nika too much, so much that he hadn't been picking fun at Taiki. Taiki noticed it but he didn't know how to deal with something like that. Even though he often helped his friends, he couldn't help if it was because the girl you liked wasn't there.

"Hey Taiki what do we do?" asked Tagiru as he shot the ball making the hoop again.

"Leave him alone." said Ewan. "There isn't anything we can do."

"Ewan's right. He's the only one that-" Taiki stopped abruptly when he saw a portal opening and saw the one person that could help Kiriha come out. "Guys come on."

"Hey you." said Nika causing Kiriha to stiffen.

"Nika…?"

"Yeah Kiriha." said Nika and he stood grabbed her in a hug and kissed her, but Nika didn't care. She found where she belonged.


End file.
